


Tiny Puppet Pirate

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: Magnum was the biggest of all the egos, well that's about to change, and it only gets better and better when a certain glitch shows up.
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Eric was walking down the halls of the ego inc, a couple of boxes full of ahwm ego shirts in his arms, heading for the dining room to give them to his father when a figure glitched into his path, causing him to jump back with a frightened yelp escaping, before he fully froze, looking up to see Anti stare down at him with a vile grin.

“Whatcha doing, cripple?” Anti questioned, as he slowly began to circle Eric who cowered, casting his eyes to the ground, clutching the boxes close to his chest with a tight grip, beginning to sweat out of nervousness.

“I-I d-don’t w-want any t-trouble-.”

“You know you always say that.” Anti grinned, before pushing Eric into the wall, slamming his fist into the wall right next to his head, causing him to whimper. “But it still doesn’t stop me now does it?”

Eric began to tremble his legs becoming wobbly as he tried to stand his ground, stepping forward, looking up at Anti with a half scowl. “A-Anti p-please stop o-or-.”

“Or what? You’ll call for your daddies to fight your fights for you?” Anti shot back, grabbing Eric by the neck and pushing Eric back on the wall, pinning him there, watching as he dropped the boxes, grinning when Eric’s scowl was replaced with fear once more, his grip beginning to tighten around his throat. “Why don’t you fight back like a real man… Or are you just too weak and small?” he growled, watching as he began to tremble, clutching his yellow handkerchief that was now in his hands, squinting his eyes shut.

“If that there be the case then why don’t ye pick on someone yer own size?” a gruff like voice asked, causing Anti’s smile to vanish.

Anti let out a growl as he slowly turned around. “And just who might you-?” Anti froze, looking ahead to see a pair of legs that had tree stumps for feet before slowly looking up to see a towering bearded pirate, looking down at him with a scowl clenching his gloved hands. “Be?”

The pirate growled as he grabbed Anti by the shirt and hoisted him up into the air, able to see the fear in his eyes as he tried to make him let go, kicking his legs in the air, but to no avail. “I be Cap'n Magnum. The scourge o’ the seven seas. An’ ye was just threatenin’ me cabinboy. An’ I don’t take kindly to strangers messin’ with one of me own… So what will it be, Eric? Death by blade, or canon, lad?” Magnum asked, looking at Eric, clutching Anti’s shirt tighter, looking back at the glitch, growling.

“N-No! No canons!” Eric walked forward, waving his hands. “No b-blades no-no death j-just.” Eric calmly placed a hand on Magnum’s arm, watching as Magnum’s cold eyes cast to Eric, which softened upon looking at the timid ego. “Just put him down and let him leave.”

Magnum gave the boy a nod, before glaring at Anti who just stared back in slight fear and anger clenching his fists as he began to glitch. “Ye got very lucky demon,” he growled, before letting him drop to the ground watching as he scrambled to his feet backing away with a growl. “Now get ye gone now, little man an’ leave me lad alone!”

Anti just clenched his fists staring from Eric to Magnum, pointing at him. “This isn’t over stumps! I’ll be back.” He snapped as he disappeared into a cloud of pixels.

Magnum just huffed as he turned back to Eric. He kneeled down and looked Eric over, holding his face and twisting his head around gently looking for any scratches or bruising on his neck. “Ye okay Eric?”

“Y-Yeah I’m fine.” Eric sighed patting Magnum’s arm, pushing the pirate’s hand off of his face, giving him a small smile. “Th-Thank you, Captain,”

“O’ course boyo, I wasn’t fixin’ to let that wicked turtle hurt one o’ me own.” Magnum chuckled, patting Eric’s back, causing Eric to jump. The pirate then leaned down and picked up the boxes holding on his shoulder. “Now, let’s go give these here boxes to yer father.” With that, Magnum led Eric down the hall, heading to the dining room.

Derek and Ed were sitting at the coffee table, watching both Bim and Marvin discuss over potions, Marvin showing him bottles and explaining what they do.

“This one here.” Marvin began, holding out a blue potion. “Is a shrinking potion. Drink or get into any sort of contact with this and it would make you about 6 inches tall.”

Bim stared at it in awe, gently taking it from his hands, looking it over. “That’s so cool!” he exclaimed looking back at Marvin. “Can you imagine being that small?! Everything would be so huge. It would be like a totally different world!”

“Exactly.” Marvin agreed with a chuckle looking through his other potions, loving how amazed Bim was about magic.

Ed and Derek looked from them to each other, blinking a couple of times before they shrugged, going back to drinking their coffee. They did really understand that much about magic and the truth was they didn’t really want to know.

After a second later, Eric and Magnum walked in, getting Derek’s attention. “P-Pop’s we got the boxes for you.” Eric smiled, watching as Magnum sat them on the table in front of the father and the cowboy.

“Oh thank you, guys. That was nice of you two.” Derek said, opening the box, looking at the shirts with a small grin, pulling out a captain Magnum shirt. “People are gonna love these.”

“Oh Well, would ye look at that there! it be quite a likeness o’ them.” Magnum smiled, pulling out two shirts with Yancy and Illinois’ faces on them. “Yancy an’ Illinois would love these. Speakin’ o’ which, where be the lads?”

“Illinois is still working at th-the museum and Yancy is at Visitation in happy trails penitentiary visiting his old inmates and Murderslaughter,” Derek explained, holding his mug to his lips, before looking at Eric. “Which we have to pick them up later. You want to come, Eric? I think Illy wants to show you around where he works.”

“Y-Yeah, I-I’d like to s-see the museum.” Eric grinned, giving his dad a nod.

“Hey, Eric!” Bim grinned as he got up holding the shrinking potion tightly in his hands heading for Eric and Magnum. “Look at what Marv just showed-!” Bim suddenly yelped as his foot was caught by Derek’s chair leg, causing him to throw the potion.

The lid on the potion somehow came loose as it was thrown right at Magnum’s forehead the liquid pouring down his face, causing him to squint his eyes shut, the liquid getting into his mouth as well. He shook his head gagging using his gloved hands to wip his eyes so that he could see.

Marvin was frozen stiff watching as Magnum shook his head, before looking down at a terrified Bim who was on the floor being helped up by Eric. “Oh shit!”

“Wh-What have I done?” Bim whispered as he scrambled to his feet beginning to tremble when Magnum looked at him in confusion. “I-I’m s-so sorry! I-.”

Magnum blinked before letting out a chuckled pulling out a handkerchief to clean the stain on his blue shirt and tan brown jacket. “Don’t worry me lad! it be just a little stain, it will come out-.”

“N-no you don’t understand.” Marvin interrupted as he got up walking toward him. “Th-that was a potion and if it comes into contact with your skin the effect would happen soon after.”

Eric’s concern began to build as he looked up at Magnum who turned to Eric. “Wh-What’s g-gonna happen to him?!” he questioned looking from the pirate to the magician.

Magnum just chuckled patting Eric’s shoulder, ignoring the fact that his vision was becoming blurry, and was beginning to lose his balance. “Mates I be fine. N-Nothin’ be goin’ to-to-.” Suddenly all Magnum could see was black, everyone’s shouting voices becoming echoey and hard to hear. He tried to stumble forward but his stomach felt like it was beginning to drop almost like he was falling slowly. Like he was in one of the ‘elevators’ that he had ridden with Eric, only it was a little more intense. He clutched his head trying to keep his balance and to listen to the others. After a second or two of this, the feeling began to subside, their echoey voices slowly going back to normal as his vision was slowly beginning to return but the sudden brightness, which caused him to squint his eyes shut, his gloved hands rubbing them.

“M-Magnum? A-Are you okay? C-Can you hear me?”

Magnum gave Eric a nod as he pulled his hands away. “Aye, I be fine me lad. Just got a little light-.” Magnum froze looking down expecting to see Eric looking up at him, but instead, he saw a giant pair of fake legs, causing him to slowly look up. He let out a yelp as he tried to back away only to fall onto his back with a grunt, staring up at the giants in horror. The four egos were now towering over him, leaving him to be about 6 inches tall, the giant egos staring down at him in utter shock, all of them left frozen like statues that was until Eric broke that, being the first to move as the timid ego began to kneel down. Magnum gasped when Eric reached for him, causing him to try and crawl back but Eric gently scooped him up into his hand and using his other to keep him from falling as he squirmed in his grasp. He froze when he was lifted up, becoming lightheaded when Eric stood up to fast, prompting Magnum to squint his eyes shut. After the feeling subsided, he slowly opened his eyes, which were now wide with shock as he looked down feeling as if he were standing on a cliff looking over the vast ocean. He suddenly clutched Eric’s thumb tightly, looking up at Eric, who only stared at him in worry as the pirate trembles slightly. “What 'appen to me?! Why be I the size o’ a rat?!”

“The potion was a shrinking potion,” Marvin explained with a sigh, watching as the pirate turned to him. “It makes you about 6 inches tall when you drink it or come into any sort of contact with the liquid.”

Magnum’s breath hitched in his throat as he held onto Eric’s thumb tightly, looking down at himself. He never would have thought something like this actually exists. A foreign feeling beginning to form within his chest, his heart rate rising as he began to sweat. Was this feeling… Anxiety? Is this what Eric feels?

“I-I’m so sorry Magnum… I-I didn’t mean it.” Bim whispered in worry, rubbing his hands together out of nervousness waiting to be yelled at by the pirate.

Magnum began to calm down as he took in a deep breath, looking up at Bim. “Ye be okay Bim, it been an accident.” Magnum sighed, rubbing his face, before turning to Marvin. “'ow long will this here last?”

“I’d say maybe… A day?” Marvin guessed, causing Magnum to groan.

Magnum rubbed his face, resting his arm on Eric’s thumb, feeling as Eric held him close to himself, his grip tightening to secure him. “That be perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been an hour or two after Magnum shrunk, and the pirate was already tired of it. He could not reach anything anymore, barely able to climb one step in the house and to top that, Eric was a nervous wreck about his safety. He wouldn’t even wt the pirate walk two feet without him scooping him up in his arms, keeping him close to his chest.

Don’t get him wrong, he appreciated that kind gesture, but he didn’t need protecting. Hell, he was the one who was supposed to protect the boy.

Now Magnum was on the coffee table in the living room, Eric sitting on the couch, sewing a navy blue handkerchief. The pirate had been watching him the whole time before he sighed from boredom, standing up and walking the edge of the coffee table, looking down to see how high he was up before he heard a gasp.

“Captain!” Eric yelped as he scooped him up, holding him in a tight grip. “Y-You scared me. You n-need to be careful. Y-You c-could have fell-.”

“Calm down, me lad. A little tumble ‘asn’t 'urt me before.” Magnum chuckled, looking up to see the concern in Eric’s eyes. “Ye need to stop worryin’ o'er me. I can take care o’ meself.”

Eric cast his eyes to the ground, tight-lipped before setting Magnum back on the table. He then let out a small sigh, picking up the blue handkerchief. “I’m s-sorry Captain. I’m just s-scared you are g-gonna get-.”

“Hurt?” Magnum began with a chuckle. “Do ye know who ye was blabberin’ to? I’ve been through worse than this here boyo.”

Eric gave him a nod, looking down at the blue cloth. “I-.”

“Hey, Eric.”

Magnum and Eric turned to the doorway to see Derek and Ed standing there, Ed holding up some keys. “We’re about to head out to get Yancy and Illinois.” Derek began, pointing toward the door with his thumb. “Wanna come? I think Illinois wants to show you around the museum.”

Eric perked up a bit, a small grin on his face before that fell, turning to Magnum. “I-I would l-like to.” Eric began, before turning back to Ed and his father. “B-But wh-what about Mag-.”

“Just go, me lad.” Magnum interrupted with a small smile.

Eric then turned to the pirate with wide eyes. “B-But what about you?”

“I’ll be alright.” Magnum shrugged with a chuckle. “I got Marvin an’ a 'ole crews worth o’ egos 'ere if I need anything.”

“B-But… You-You can stay in my pocket.” Eric gave off options resting his hands on the coffee table as he got eye level with Magnum. “Or in m-my-.”

“So ye can worry about me the 'ole time? Nah boyo. I want ye to 'ave a jolly time.” he smiled, looking up at Eric who was not so convinced, so he rests his tiny hands-on Eric’s giving him a reassuring smile. “As I said before, I can take care o’ meself. Now go an’ 'ave a jolly time, Cap'n’s orders, understand?”

Eric was hesitant for the longest time, his gut telling him that this was all wrong, but he knew how stubborn Magnum is, and he knows there was no winning the argument. Besides Magnum was right, there were others here. “Aye captain.”

“Good lad.” Magnum grinned, patting his hands. “Now get ye gone, me lad. 'ave a good time.”

Eric slowly got up, before looking down at the blue cloth, wrapping it around Magnum. “I’ll be back soon Magnum.”

“Take your time boyo.” Magnum waved him off watching as they head out the front door. “Be safe.” after they left he let out a sigh, turning toward the tv, walking over to the remote. “Alright, let’s see what on the magic box.”

An hour past when Magnum found a channel where a movie was playing called Pirates of the Caribbean. It was a funny movie making him laugh when he heard his stomach growling. He looked down at his stomach with a sigh. “Oh boy,” he whispered as he stood up strolling to the edge of the table, looking down to see how high up he was. It was just a couple of feet off the ground, but to him, it looked like a small cliff. He just grinned as he cracked his neck and stretched a bit. “Nothing I can’t handle,” he said as he shook it off, before jumping off of the table, on to the ground. He grinned as he walked forward. “Still got it.”

When he finally made it to the kitchen, he was able to see a fruit bowl on the kitchen counter filled with fruit, causing his stomach to growl even louder. “Fruit it be then.” he grinned as he super jumped onto the stool and then onto the counter. He then walked over to the bowl and spot a green apple, so he climbed into the basket and went around the apple, rolling it onto the countertop. Magnum rubbed his hands together about to take a bit

“Hungry aren’t we?”

Magnum froze slowly turning to the doorway to see Anti leaning on the wall, twirling a knife in his hands, looking at the shiny blade with a grin.

“I told you this wasn’t over stumps,” Anti whispered turning to him with cold eyes.

Magnum backed away, turning the other way about to run and jump but was blocked when Anti glitched right in front of him smacking him with one hand, causing him to fly back and land on the other side of the counter, his head banging against the marble causing the world to spin. He looked around, a ringing noise jabbing through his ears as he made it to his knees, trying to stand up, only to fall back down. Suddenly the sound of a glitch-like giggle cut through the ringing causing him to look up, seeing the glitch walk toward him.

“I never thought I’d see a big brute like you so… Tiny.” Anti grinned, circling the dazed pirate. “Looks like we shouldn’t call you Captain Magnum anymore…” Anti then leaned down, resting his head on his arm. “How about Minuscule!” he giggled as he pushed Magnum with his finger, causing him to fall onto his chest with a grunt… “Not so high and mighty anymore huh? Now that you’re the size of a rat?”

Magnum groaned, ignoring the glitch’s mockery as he pulled himself up, standing on his wobbly legs. He growled as ye turned to Anti, clenching his gloved hands. “'ave you no 'onor demon? Picking on someone at their lowest?”

“Well, lowest is an understatement.” Anti grinned stabbing his knife next to Magnum, twirling it around. “I find that it brings me joy.”

Magnum glared up at Anti, as he stood high. “Well, if that be the case, then do yer worst demon.” he snapped. “Because there be nothin’ a spineless coward such as yourself can do to scare the Cap'n magnum, the scourge o’ the seven seas.”

Anti’s smile fell as he clutched the hilt of the knife, tightly in his hand as he pulled away, beginning to pace, eyeing Magnum, as a small smirk formed on his face. “You know… You remind me of a marionette puppet.” Anti began as he looked down at his knife sliding his thumb gently on the sharp end of the blade. “You’re the right size for one, and with that… Ridiculous outfit you’re wearing you’d be a… Tiny puppet pirate.”

Anti paused as he leaned down, examining him up and down. “Though… You’re missing some things… Puppets don’t move by themselves.”

Magnum squints his eyes at him in confusion. “Speak plainly you-.”

“Puppets are supposed to be limp!” Anti growled as he wrapped his hand over Magnum’s body. “And lifeless.”

Before Magnum could react, an electric shock coursed through his body, causing him to scream in pain before his screaming became hoarse and strained. After the pain subsided, he felt as Anti let him go, letting him fall to his side with a loud thud. Now was his chance, he could get away get help and… Wait. He couldn’t move, he tried to lift his arm but there was no response. In fact, his whole body wouldn’t respond to him. All he could do was speak in a hoarse voice. “Wh-what… H-Happ- I c-can’t-.”

“Also.” Anti interrupted, flipping Magnum’s lifeless body over onto his back, so he could look at him. “Puppets are only good… When they are tied to strings,” he whispered as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly black stings that were glowing green stabbed into Magnum hands, causing him to cry out in pain, though his cries sounded like wheezing. He went to call for help when string wrapped around his neck strangling him. All he could do now was look up in horror, seeing that the other side of the strings were attached to Anti’s fingers.

Anti grinned his eyes turning black as his form glitched like crazy. “Perfect,” he whispered, as he lifted the strings, making Magnum’s body lift up on its own.

Pain coursed through Magnum’s arms, neck and legs as Anti made his arms move, tears streaming down his face as he whimpered.

“Looks like I found me a tiny puppet pirate to add to my collection.”

“S-Someone,” Magnum whispered, trying to call out. “H-Help-.”

“No one can hear you Minuscule.” Anti giggled. “It’s just you… And-.”

“I beg to differ.”

Magnum looked up watching as a wip wrapped around Anti’s neck yanking him back, causing the glitch to let him go, where he fell onto the counter with a clatter, pain shooting through Magnum’s body, causing him to whimper. He slowly opened his eyes looking up to see Illinois and Yancy slamming Anti against the wall, where the glitch growled, about to attack when Marvin formed out of nowhere, casting a spell around the room.

“Don’t try anything Anti.” Marvin began his eyes glowing green as he stared at the glitch. “I enchanted the room so your powers are useless right now.”

“Why you fucking-!” Anti paused when Yancy placed a shiv against his neck, looking at him with daggers in his eyes.

“You make one move and I’ll reopen that fucking neck of youses,” Yancy growled under his breath.

Magnum flinched when Anti glared at him with his empty black eyes, causing him to squint his own eyes shut he wanted this nightmare to end, his lifeless body trembling when-.

“C-Captain?!”

Magnum’s eyes snapped open, looking up to see Eric running to him. “E-E-Eric?!” he whimpered trying to reach for him but to no avail.

Eric didn’t hesitate as he scooped Magnum into his arms gently, letting him rest against his chest as he looked him over. “I-I k-knew th-that something happened I-I-.” Eric paused looking Magnum over. He slowly reached for Magnum’s hand, when the pirate flinched, squinting his eyes shut whimpering. “Shshsh it’s o-okay I-.” Eric looked down to see black strings attached his arms and legs, lifting one of them with his finger. Suddenly Eric could feel nothing but anger as he looked up to see Anti’s knife on the counter. He didn’t think twice as he cradled Magnum in one arm as he snatched the knife storming over to Anti, pressing the knife on the glitches neck, causing Marvin, Illinois, and Yancy to back up.

“E-Eric what are you-?!”

“What did you do to him?!” Eric snapped, watching as the glitch only let out a crazed laugh. But Eric pushed the knife further into his neck, causing him to fall silent. “ANSWER ME!”

Anti’s smile fell as he looked at Magnum, who squints his eyes shut. “I made him into my puppet… That what he gets after-.” before Anti could finish Eric kneed him in the stomach watching as he fell to the ground with a grunt, curling in on himself.

“You are gonna fix him right now!” Eric demanded.

“And w-why would I want to do-?” Anti froze when he heard the click of a gun, causing him to look up to see Wilford aiming a gun at him.

Right next to him was Dark, leaning on his tactic shovel, looking at him with black eyes. And right next to him was Derek with his brass knuckles, Ed with his own gun, and Yan with her katana.

“I’d do as he says Anti,” Marvin began as he leaned down. “Last time I checked the Iplier’s don’t take kindly to people messing with their own… And they aren’t as… Rational as the Septics.”

Anti growled, staring at them with anger in his eyes. He was hesitant before snapping his fingers.

Eric looked down to see the strings on Magnum disappear, his limbs beginning to move once more. “Captain, y-you okay?” Eric whispered, watching as the pirate looked up at him, giving him a timid nod. Eric sighed in relief before glaring at Anti, letting the knife drop to the ground as he kicked it to him. “G-Get out!”

Anti growled as he slowly lifted himself off the ground, the others aiming their weapons at him. He slowly backed up pointing at Eric. “You win this round cripple,” he whispered as he disappeared.

Eric huffed in anger before whimpering filled his ears, causing him to look down to see Magnum curling in on himself, causing Eric’s anger to disappear as his features softened. “Captain-?” Eric fell silent when Magnum latched onto Eric’s shirt, crying into his chest.

“I-I’m s-s-sorry me l-lad.” he whimpered, hugging him tightly. “I-I c-couldn’t-.”

“Shshsh it’s o-okay,” Eric whispered, hugging him close, tears forming in his eyes as well. “You’re safe now.”


End file.
